quils story
by Skievers
Summary: this is my first fan fiction story it's mainly about quil and his imprinting, it is going to be about when claire grows up : some of it is from the book reviews plz
1. imprinting

**an: i haven't seen any on quils story so i decided to write one any way i hope u like it reviews plz**

imprinting

imprinting, imprinting, imprinting, whats so damn good about it? i don't see whats so good about it but what do i know? i've never imprinted with anyone so how would i know right?

all i know about imprinting was that it was like love at first sight.....no not love at first sight, really it's more like.... like.... like gravity moves, i also know that when you see her suddenly it's not the earth holding you there anymore she does and nothing matters more than her, and you would do anything for her, be anything for her.... you become whatever she needs you to be, whether thats a protector, or a lover, a friend or a brother. it's like the pair (the imprinted pair the werewolf and the person), are a perfect match for each other, like he was designed especially for her (or him in leah's case).

So here i was everyone was going over to emily and sams, jared, paul, leah, seth and jacob. so yeah i haven't been a werewolf for that long and so haven't really been over emily's that often. so today when we went there, and emily's neices were there for a visit, when we got there emily had made muffins. they smelt good, i could smell them from the doorway, i took two, everytime i go to emily's i try not to stare. mostly i didn't but sometimes i did by accident, you see one day after sam imprinted with her, he lost control and he scratched her from her hairline down to her fingers on the right side of her body, and is permanently scarred, sam hates it when we stare at her, he feels guilty enough without us staring at what he has done let alone having to see it everyday himself. anyway, so we were at emily and sam's - there's jared he's alright, paul he gets annoyed very quick all you have to do is look at him the wrong way and he will start a fight with you, seth he's a nice kid, leah she is very self obsorbed always thinking of herself, a typical female i suppose, except for the werewolf thing i mean, embry he's a great friend and always has been like jacob, he's still an awesome friend, sam is a great leader he always makes the right choices, protecting the pack and the good people of la push and calming down paul, and emily she is like an older sister or a mother, she always has plenty of food waiting for us when we go there she also makes us feel like a family.

in that respect emily's neice was up, claire all i knew about her was that she was two. so when i got there emily, sam and embry were in the small square shaped lounge room which had, a small two-seater lounge which was white to go with the white walls and cream carpet, in the front section of the room was a small black entertainment unit with a small tv on it and to the right of that was a small bookshelf covered with books and photoframes in it. nearly everybody looked up as i walked in, except for claire and leah that is. claire was preoccupied with a necklace of emily's with a heart on it whilst leah was on the phone, a typical teenage girl, i rolled my eyes and walked to sit next to embry who was sitting on the lounge flicking through the channels on the tv. jared and jacob were standing near the door talking about the fight the other day with paul, sam and emily were sitting on the floor with claire, while paul was in the kitchen stuffing his face.

it all happened at that moment, emily got up to make lunch and sam followed her into the kitchen, claire suddenly looked up at me with her blue eyes expectant and blonde curls that was pulled up into a ponytail and then it happened, everything inside me came undone as i stared at this amazing little girl. all the lines that held me to my life were sliced apart in swift cuts, like clippping the strings to a bunch of ballons. everything that made me who i was - my mother and father, the loyalty to my pack, the love for my other brothers, the hatred of my enemies, my home, my name, even myself - disconnected from me in that second - snip snip snip - and floated up into space. i was not left drifting though. a new string held me where i was.

not one string, but a million. not strings, but steel cables. a million steel cables all tying me to one thing - to the very centre of the universe. i could see that now - how the universe swirled around this one point. i'd never seen the symmetry of the universe before, but now it was plain. the gravity of the earth no longer tied me to the place where i stood . it was this little girl sitting on the floor in front of me now that held me here now.


	2. problems

chapter 2 - problems

so jake was feeling really depressed about the whole bella and cullen thing, last year all the cullens had left town for some reason i still don't know and jacob and bella got really close, like everyone thought they were going out close, then all of a sudden whats her name - the psychic bloodsucker........ um alice i think..... came back to forks cause she seen bella jump off a cliff and she thought bella was commiting suicide but actually bella was cliff diving and the blonde stuckup bloodsucker told edward that bella jumped off a cliff and was dead, so edward went to see these strong and powerful vampires in italy to kill him (yeah right, i rolled my eyes when jacob told me that one), and so then it was bella's job to go save him, i don't see why, it was him that left her and made her crazy and upset everyday of her life, so she ran off to save him and then all the cullens decided to come back.

all the while we still had not caught that stupid red headed leech! it was driving us all insane, not in the literal sense but it was really annoying, so yeah the cullens had come back and jake was getting more and more upset. i just wanted to help him but he wouldn't talk about it to anyone.

so it was a saturday night jacob, embry and i were running patrol from routine cause we were still waiting to catch the red head, then all of a sudden there it was a fresh trail left by her - not fiften minutes old, sam wanted us to wait for him but we didn't want to loose her, by the time we caught up to her she had crossed over the treaty line. we spread out along the treaty line hoping she'd cross back over, we ended up going south, the cullens chased her back over the treaty line just north of where we were, it would have been the perfect ambush if the blood suckers told us where to wait.

that's when it got dicey, sam and the others caught up to her before we did, but she was dancing all the way up the line and the cullens were on the other side. that's when the big one emmett made a lunge for her and she was fast, emmett nearly rammed into paul, and paul being paul got really peeved and lost his focus, paul made a lunge at him and missed, then emmett got back on his side, then rosalie got real territorial. so sam and jacob went to get pauls flanks, then carlisle and jasper got involved and carlisle tried to sort it out with sam and all of a sudden everyone got real calm and we knew it was jasper but we couldn't not be calm. then carlisle let us have the line but she had hit the water by then and we had lost her yet again.

so jacob was getting more and more depressed about the bella thing especially when he found out when edward was turning her into a vampire, which was after her graduation party which she had invited him to, then jacob and bella got in this huge fight because jacob said he would rather see bella dead then to become a vampire. so jacob had realised what he had done and tried to get hold of bella to apologise but she wasn't home and wouldn't return jacobs calls, then finally one day she returned the call and said that she forgave jacob.

when jacob wanted her to come down she said no, because they had things to worry about then jacob wanted to know so jacob got on the phone to edward and apparently a vampire had been in bella's room and stole some of bella's stuff, so we were on patrol again to protect bella. then bella came up one day and jacob told bella he was in love with her,edward cullen eats crippled old men idat indat and would be fighting for her and then he kissed her and she punched him in the face and broke her hand. she went home and edward got really annoyed and said if jacob ever hurt her or kissed her again without her permission then he would be running with three legs and he said he would be fighting for bella too and that bella was his. 


	3. newborns

**AN: SORRY for the late update, thanks to everyone who has reviewed my story thanks to IssaWorldOfCrazyQueen for your awesome support and my great friend Caity and awesome friends Kelly and Daniel too aka. Car man ha ha Kelly knows who that is!!! I love you guy's you's are the best friends I could ask for!!! xoxox if any of you have read Evernight well I'm starting to write a combined fan fic for that I will let you know later on when I start to publish it, message me and tell me if you would be interested in my ****EVERNIGHT**** story =] don't own anything everything is strictly owned by the awesome Stephenie Meyer!!!!! =]**

**Chapter 3: newborns**

"Let's go" Jacob said

"Where are we going?" Embry complained

"To Bella's graduation party you idiot"

"Are you sure that's a good idea Jake?" I mumbled

"Sure it is"

"Then let's go"

We were running full speed to the Cullen's house so that we could get there faster, we stopped at the forest just near the Cullen's house so we could phase back to our human forms and put out clothes on. When we got there Bella was standing in the hallway looking for someone.

This house reeked, embry and I waited at the doorway, trying to calm ourselves back down we were shaking so hard, I don't know how Jake managed to stay so calm. Jacob was talking to Bella when all of a sudden he called us over, and we backed Bella into the corner so that she would tell us the information that she knew and we didn't.

All of a sudden Alice came down the stairs, "Alice!" Bella squeaked in relief, Alice skipped quickly to Bella's side, we all leaned away from the stench, Alice put her arm around Bella's waist and pulled her along, Alice whispered "I need to talk to you" in Bella's ear. Bella told Jake she would see him later, we were not having that. Jacob who was closest to the door braced his arm against the wall to stop them from getting through. "Tell us what's going on!" we all demanded at the same time. All of a sudden out of nowhere Jasper appeared, he was standing on the other side of Jacobs's arm which was blocking Alice and Bella's way. His face was truly terrifying, like a vampire from a horror movie or a nightmare, and although I hated to admit it – even to myself alone – he scared me half to death, and made the hair on my arms stand up on there ends, it was mainly because of those battle scars that his body was covered in. Jacob quickly pulled his arm back, I would have if I were him, and it looked like jasper would rip it off. He must really love Alice, he probably feels the same way about her as I do about Claire – very protective, you feel the need to protect the one you care about the most – you could tell just by the stance he has anytime he is in front of her.

"We have a right to know" Jacob said glaring at Alice. Jasper stepped in between us and Alice, we braced ourselves against the wall. Bella said something unintelligible so we all ignored her. Jacob was glaring at Alice whilst Jasper glowered at him. Alice finally said "it's ok Jasper, Jacob has a point" Jasper didn't relax though. "What did you see Alice!?" Bella demanded, Alice looked at us for a second and then turned her focus to Bella. "The decisions been made" Alice said "your going to Seattle?" Bella said, indecision clear on her face like she wasn't sure about her judgment or what was going on. I perceived that she knew just about as much as us – hardly anything – "no" Alice said. All of the color drained out of Bella's face as she suddenly grasped what Alice was saying, "they're coming here" Bella managed to choke out. We watched the play of emotions appear and disappear on their faces.

We were rooted in place but not completely still all our hands trembling.

"Yes" Alice confirmed

"To forks?" Bella whispered

"Yes" Alice said again

"For?" Bella asked

Alice nodded understanding Bella's question "one carried your red shirt" Alice said.

Jaspers face was unhappy; anyone could tell he didn't like discussing this in front of us. "We can't let them come that far. There aren't enough of us to protect the town."

Alice answered "I know" and her face was suddenly desolate. "But it doesn't matter where we stop them. There still won't be enough of us, and some of them will come here to search"

"No!" Bella whispered

"Alice" Bella mouthed her name

"I have to go, I have to get away from here" Bella said urgently.

"That won't help. It's not like were dealing with a tracker. They'll still come looking here first" Alice said gently.

"Then I have to go meet them!" Bella shrieked "if they find what they're looking for, maybe they'll go away and not hurt anyone else!"

"Bella" Alice protested

"Hold it" Jacob ordered in a low forceful voice "what is coming?"

Alice turned her icy gaze on him "our kind, lots of them"

"Why?"

"For Bella. That's all we know"

"There are too many for you?" he asked

Jasper bridled. "We have a few advantages, dog. It will be an even fight."

"No" Jacob said and a strange, fierce half-smile spread across his face. "It won't be even"

"Excellent!" Alice hissed

I suddenly realised what Jacob meant, he was offering our help in the fight against the newborns. Yes I thought be able to kill vampires! Bella stared frozen in horror and Alice's face was alive with exultation, all the despair she had before was gone now.

She was grinning at Jacob who grinned back at her "everything just disappeared, of course" she said in a smug voice. "It's inconvenient but all things considered I'll take it"

"We'll have to co-ordinate" Jacob said "it won't be easy for us. Still this is our job more than yours."

"I wouldn't go that far, but we need the help. We aren't going to be picky."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait" Bella interrupted. Alice was on her toes, Jacob leaning down towards her, both there faces lit up with excitement, and both their noses wrinkled against the smell, they both looked at Bella impatiently.

"Coordinate?" Bella repeated through her teeth.

"You didn't honestly think you were going to keep us out of this" Jacob asked

"You are staying out of this" she replied

"Your psychic doesn't think so" he said smugly.

"Alice - tell them no!" she insisted. "They'll get killed!"

Jacob, Embry and I just laughed.

"Bella" Alice said her voice soothing and placating, "separately we all could get killed together –"

"It'll be no problem" Jacob finished her sentence and I laughed again.

"How many" I asked eagerly.

"No!" Bella shouted

Alice didn't look at her. "It changes – twenty-one today, but the numbers are going down."

"Why?" Jacob asked curious

"Long story", Alice said suddenly looking around the room. "And this isn't the place for it".

"Later tonight?" Jacob pushed

"Yes" jasper said "we were already planning a……… strategic meeting. If you're going to fight with us, you'll need some instruction."

Jacob, Embry and I made a disgruntled face at that last part.

"No!" Bella moaned. She was starting to get really annoying.

"This will be odd" jasper said thoughtfully "I never considered working together. This has to be a first."

"No doubt about that" Jacob agreed. He was in a hurry.

"We've got to get back to Sam. What time?"

"What's too late for you?"

We all rolled our eyes "what time?" Jacob repeated

"Three o'clock?"

"Where?"

"About ten miles due north of the Hoh forest ranger station. Come at it from the west and you'll be able to follow our scent in"

We turned to leave, "wait Jake!" Bella called. "Please! Don't do this!" She begged, Jacob turned back to grin at her while embry and I headed impatiently to the door. "Don't be ridiculous bells" Jacob said. Embry and I ran out and Jacob was two seconds behind us.

We stopped near the bush to phase in our wolf form, and then started running back toward La Push to see Sam.


End file.
